too scary
by TheDragonLover
Summary: "A letter of correspondence, where a Slytherin tries to explain to a Gryffindor just why they shouldn't dismiss the Potions Professor as an uncaring git."- Written for WriterVerse challenge on LJ.


**Title**: too scary

**Word Count**: 856  
**Rating**: G  
**Original/Fandom**: Fandom (Harry Potter); outside of canon (no mentions of events in books)  
**Pairings (if any)**: N/A  
**Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc)**: Original characters, horribly Americanized British people  
**Summary**: A letter of correspondence, where a Slytherin tries to explain to a Gryffindor just why they shouldn't dismiss the Potions Professor as an uncaring git.

* * *

Locke,

How's my favorite lion doing? Yeah, I know we're not in school anymore, but I can't help it; my brother was just Sorted into Gryffindor, and I'm disappointed because he won't be following in my slithering footsteps. So, I've got Hogwarts on my mind. (I bet you're grinning now. Excited that another joined your red-and-gold army? Prat.)

I'm still mad at you for the practical joke you played on Ebony and I the last time we all got together. I had to go to work like that, I hope you realize! Mr. Grimsdyke wouldn't let me shelve any of the books that had just come in until I had finished shedding patches of skin. You're a horrible person.

Actually, just the other day I was thinking of the conversation we'd had about our favorite professors. Something you had said was bugging me, and it took much contemplation—and the accidental misplacement of several tomes, which Mr. Grimsdyke was not happy about—before I realized it was what you said about my old Head of House. Yes, you said a _lot_ about him, but specifically your comment on him being "too scary" to befriend graduated students, even from his own House. That seems a little too harsh, even for the person constantly referenced as the "greasy old bat of the dungeons."

This may be incredibly predictable, but he was my favorite teacher. I might've liked a D.A.D.A. teacher more if we had ever had one for more than a year; since that curse ensured we never did, my next favorite subject was Potions. I won't lie, there's a small part of me that thoroughly enjoyed seeing him rag on you Gryffindors, and I'll admit it to anyone who asks. Even without that, though, it was exciting to listen to how much he really knew about his subject. I know that McGonagall—sorry, _Professor_ McGonagall—and the others were just as passionate about their lessons, with the obvious exception of Professor Binns. (Unless you can count his utterly boring lectures as passionate eulogies for history.) I've learned so much since the first day I stepped into Hogwarts that I'm surprised my brain didn't ooze out of my ears!

But Professor Snape was a Potions _Master._ His lectures were never boring—he had everyone's attention, no matter if they liked the class or not. Merlin help us if we made a mistake. He could tell with a single glance if you had put in one ounce or two of powdered snakes skins; he could estimate the number of times you had stirred down to a quarter-stir. He knew his material, Locke, and didn't suffer fools gladly.

I understand that, as a lion, you only saw his anti-Gryffindor side. Let me assure you: That is not the only facet to Professor Snape.

He can be patient and kind when he so chooses—and when he isn't in the presence of a student wearing a red-and-gold tie. Do you remember fourth year, when I was completely miserable and nearly failing all of my classes? Professor Snape was the one who got me out of that funk; he's the reason my grades slowly returned to decent levels. He actually arranged tutoring and insured that I was eating and sleeping properly. Just ask Ebony, she was the one instructed to keep a close eye on me. I know that as my Head of House he's required to take care of all Slytherins, but he didn't have to listen to all of my teenage angst outside of office hours. He wasn't handing out fatherly embraces, but for Severus Snape, he was pretty gentle.

I'm not saying that you should drop all of your silly House prejudice and proclaim your undying gratitude for him—so stop scowling at the paper. Yes, I know you well enough by now to predict you contemplating sending me a Howler. He isn't a pleasant person by nature, obviously; he doesn't enjoy teaching a bunch of reluctant teenagers in a potentially dangerous environment. His sense of humor is mostly filled with disparaging remarks and morbid observations, which you know I can appreciate but left most of the school's population to squirm uncomfortably in their seats.

I just want you to see my perspective of this; it isn't about "not being afraid of the bat," you know. It's about appreciating his hard work and understanding that, sometimes, he can be a bit of a berk—but not holding it against him like a cardinal sin.

Well, I've rambled long enough. You'll probably only skim over it, anyway, so I don't know why I bothered. I guess it just felt better to write it all out so I could see it, too. Maybe I should owl Professor Snape as well, see how he's faring with my destructive brother in that most hated House. I can only imagine how many points have been deducted for dunderhead behavior.

Enlighten me on the wondrous adventures of Locke Stith. Have you and Drake been keeping out of trouble? And what's this I've heard about a possible Mrs. Stith? Tell me everything!

Lots of love, Megan

* * *

**Prompt**: Not Being Afraid


End file.
